The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of producing the same, and a semiconductor device.
JP-A-2-272737 discloses technology that forms a resin protrusion on an active surface of a semiconductor chip, and forms an interconnect from an electrode on the active surface to extend over the resin protrusion to form a bump electrode. According to this technology, stress can be reduced by the resin protrusion while providing the bump electrodes at a pitch (center-to-center distance) and an arrangement differing from those of the electrodes. Japanese Patent No. 2744476 discloses technology that mounts a semiconductor device having bump electrodes on a circuit board utilizing an adhesive. When the semiconductor device is mounted on the circuit board, a resin protrusion under the bump electrode is compressed between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board, and an interconnect of the bump electrode comes in contact with an interconnect of the circuit board under pressure due to the elasticity of the resin protrusion.
The technology disclosed in JP-A-2-272737 may be applied to a semiconductor device (e.g., liquid crystal driver) in which the number of input terminals differs to a large extent from the number of output terminals, and the semiconductor device may be mounted on a liquid crystal panel as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2744476. In this case, since the number of bump electrodes differs to a large extent between the input side and the output side, a resin protrusion provided on the side where the number of bump electrodes is small is deformed to a large extent while a resin protrusion provided on the side where the number of bump electrodes is large is deformed to only a small extent. Therefore, when the resin protrusion on the side where the number of bump electrodes is large is designed to exhibit a desired elasticity, the resin protrusion provided on the side where the number of bump electrodes is small is deformed to a large extent.